Not So Perfect
by ABC-BTR
Summary: On the outside and to everyone, they seemed like the perfect couple. But Kendall knew they weren't, slowly but surely. He knew that things weren't so perfect. Jettgan/Kogan. One-shot.


**Not So Perfect.**

This idea came to me really quickly, and well, I just had to write it out before both the inspiration and will were gone. So, I was listening to "Love The Way You Lie (Part Two)" on YouTube, when, I couldn't help but imagine a really angsty relationship. Well, if you've seen the lyrics.. It pretty much explains itself.

It's Kogan, but like, one-sided I guess. If you squint at the end, it could be seen as a full Kogan.

Warning: Character death, eventually. Abuse.

* * *

><p>On the outside, everything looked perfect and more or less, everyone was envious of the pair, especially Kendall. Seeing Logan walk around the Palm Woods with Jett's hand wrapped around his, just brought an incredible sick feeling in his stomach. It wasn't out of wanting to be sick seeing two boys be intimate, it wasn't out of seeing Jett with anyone that wasn't carry a make-up bag and studio chair.<p>

It was something completely different.

Love.

He'd be stupid to deny it, so in a sense, Kendall never bothered to. He proudly took the news in his head straightaway, being Kendall and all. The way his heart would flutter slightly when Logan's crooked grin would plaster across his face. The way Logan's eyes sparkled when he was thinking too hard on something completely intellectual and out of Kendall's basic knowledge. The way he would style his hair every morning, making sure no strand was sticking out and not perfect.

Because Logan was perfect.

And clearly not just in Kendall's eyes.

When Logan rung out the news that Jett asked him on a date, it was like someone had torn Kendall's body open and electrocuted his heart into stopping. His whole body shut down for those few minutes that Logan gushed about Jett and their oncoming date to the park with a dainty little picnic.

But he needed to be a good friend.

He had to be a good friend.. For Logan, the boy of his dreams.

He pushed on his best 'I'm-hurting-on-the-inside-but-I-won't-show-it' smile and congratulated Logan, even gaining a hug from the small and giddy brunette. But everything was hidden behind his smile and emerald eyes. On the inside, he was crying. Once again, Jett had wormed his way in and stole something else from him.

Again, being the good friend and leader he was, Kendall kept his brave face when, after a few dates, Logan told him that he and Jett were now official and Logan was going to move into his apartment 2 floors up.

2 whole floors of carpet and furniture and concrete and walls.

Separating them.

Keeping Kendall away from Logan, the boy that was perfect.

But things soon changed. Quickly, in fact.

It started out like every other day when the suspicions grew. Kendall was harmlessly lounging by the pool, catching some rays whilst James and Carlos proceeded to splash about in the pool like toddlers. Logan and Jett came out the lobby, Jett's hand firmly gripped onto Logan's. Kendall was polite, saying hi and asking how they were. Whilst Jett soaked up the attention he was gaining, Logan looked off.

His face was an unusual shade of white and the smile he was presenting clearly wasn't as happy as he hoped. It all looked forced.

Maybe Logan wasn't happy or having doubts? Jett's a big enough ass to understand why.

But from then on, things went further and further downhill.

On another occasion, Kendall and Logan went to the local coffee shop down the road to catch up, seeing as Logan rarely left the apartment he shared with Jett anymore. But again, something was off and Kendall sensed it straightaway.

His smile was forced and oddly, Logan seemed to be more fragile looking. He seemed a lot more timid and scared, jumping at the slightest of noises. The shade of white was still there, but now, it looked as if Logan was sick. Like seriously sick. Deathbed kinda sick.

But every moment Kendall went to question it, Logan would cut him off, saying he didn't want to talk about it. That he didn't want to discuss his relationship with him. It was as if Logan was on tenderhooks all the time.

Like he was afraid of potential consequences.

Day by day went by, and slowly but surely, Logan retreated into his shell. When Kendall would see, Logan would quickly run from sight, making up any excuses possible. At one point, when Kendall found him in the lobby, Logan gripped his arm as if to hide something. But Logan was never that strong. Swiftly, Kendall pushed it away, noticing a vibrant purple bruise ruining his perfect and pale skin.

When Kendall questioned it, he got more excuses about falling over.

And he would have believed it. If it weren't for bruise after bruise appearing on Logan's body day after day, growing in size and darkening in colour. At one point, Kendall noticed the fine line of a cut on Logan's lip, swelling around it. Once again, Logan had fallen over and hurt himself.

But each excuse just made Kendall more worried.

Then, things made sense.

Once again, lounging on a sun lounger by the pool, Kendall noticed Jett and Logan in the distance, walking towards him. As they approached, Kendall noticed Jett quickly grabbing hold of Logan's arm, squeezing it ever so tightly. Logan looked in pain, his face slightly contorting due to the discomfort, but once again, the pain was replaced with a forced smile when Logan caught Kendall staring.

And that happened more than once.

Kendall noticed it everytime.

Logan would dismiss each claim, saying that everything was perfect.

But it wasn't perfect. It wasn't perfect for Kendall, because for him, the guy he deemed so perfect was being ruined, ruined by someone who doesn't know the meaning of perfect.

All Kendall wanted to do was to help.

To help his Logie.

To help his Brainbox.

A small thud on the apartment door woke Kendall up, the blonde having snoozed on the couch. As his eyes fluttered open, he noticed the dark weather outisde, a rip-roaring thunderstorm sweeping across California, hard and fierce raindrops powering down onto the state. Climbing off of the couch and staggering to the door, Kendall carefully gripped onto the handle, twisting it. The door slowly opened, revealing the person.

Logan.

Except it wasn't Logan. Not him, really.

His face was completely battered and bruised. One eye was almost closed, a violent purple bruise swelling up underneath his eyeball, shots of red trickling around the purple canvas. His lip was busted and swollen, a small line of stained blood down his chain. Each part of his face was a different size, the swelling and bruising all completely different. Kendall's jaw slightly dropped as Logan let out a weak and strangled cry, struggling to stay on his feet.

Quickly, his legs gave way, his body tumbling into the open arms of Kendall. Placing a hand behind his head, Kendall fell to his knees, scooping Logan's head into his lap.

"Oh my god.." Kendall breathed. "Logan! Did he do this to you?"

"Kendall.." Logan mumbled out, his voice weak and shattered. "..J-Just.. Please.. S-Stay with me.. Please."

A small, glistening tear rolled down the purple cheek and along the jawline, splashing against the floor. Within seconds, Kendall's own tear supply soon joined. The blonde's fingers ran carefully through the locks that normally sat neatly on Logan's head, twisting and soothening it. Soothening him. Logan continued to cry, his wails and voice gradually growing weaker and weaker, until it was no more than a deep, heavy breathing.

Kendall's glossy orbs found themselves staring in the dull and almost colourless eyes of Logan.

"E-Eyebrows.. I-I-" Logan stammered quietly.

"Shush, don't speak, okay?" Kendall croaked through broken sobs. "Y-You're gonna be fine, Loges, I promise. You're the smart one, you know you're gonna be fine.."

Logan's head shook lightly, a sad smile pushing itself past the broken features. "..I'm not.."

"Don't say that.. Please.. I-I need you.. I-I've always needed you.." Kendall weeped.

"I-I love you.. Kendall.." Logan breathed once more, the rising in his chest coming to a standstill.

Almost instantly, the colour drained from Logan's face, turning the pale and perfect skin into something a ghost would be proud of. His eyes stayed open, the pupil increasing as the soft brown that normal coated his eyes completely vanished. Swallowed by the darkness.

By death.

"Logan.. Logan, please, you have to wake up. Logan!" Kendall screamed, shaking at the lifeless body that was Logan Mitchell. "Logan! You can't leave me! Logan!"

* * *

><p><strong>I dont't know why Logan always seems to die in my stories.. Hmm, strange. Yes, in a weird way, there was Kogan, but it was pretty much one-sided. Or was it? Was that "I love you Kendall" just for friends or did Logan love him in another way?<strong>

**Either way, screw Jett, I don't like him.**


End file.
